Laws of Engagement
by Alexandria Andrews
Summary: Kunzite has a surprise lined up for Minako, but needs a little inspiration. He turns to Rei for help. A cute friendship/bonding fic featuring Rei, Minako and Kunzite.


AN: Originally written as a gift for lj user wickedtrue, on lj's Sailor Moon fanswap community.

_BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ. BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ. BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ. _

A porcelain hand snaked its way out from under the covers of the bed and reached for the vibrating cell phone that was clattering around on the nightstand. It grabbed the item and pulled the phone under the covers, flipping the receiver open.

"Moshi-moshi." Her voice cracked slightly, unused since the previous night. Rei was none too happy to have been woken up so early after a long night patrolling Tokyo with Makoto. She was quite ready to snap at the person on the other end of the line if they so much as hinted that she sounded tired.

"Ah—hello, Rei." Rei opened one eye and peeked out from behind her pillow, looking for her clock. The digital numbers wavered slightly in rhythm with her breathing. It was after ten o'clock in the morning, much later than she thought it was based on the darkness of her room. "Did I wake you?" Kunzite never called her unless something was amiss. She sat up in bed and forced herself awake.

"What's wrong?"

"Wrong? Nothing's wrong." He sounded nervous. Rei sucked in a breath and let an awkward pause permeate between them. She waited a few moments before he responded. "Actually, I was wondering if there was something you could help me with. It's about Minako and I couldn't think of anyone better to—"

"Oh, no. What'd she do now?" Rei ran a hand over her face, waiting for the other shoe to drop. She looked down at the cherry blossom patterned comforter on her bed and tried to imagine what her best friend had done this time. Maybe she had dropped chocolate on his favorite pants, or picked up his phone and offended a client or something worse.

"Nothing!" Kunzite's voice was very firm over the line. "Well, actually everything." Rei pulled the phone away from her ear briefly, and looked at the display. Kunzite was calling from Minako's phone. She had wondered how he had managed to get her cell number.

"Everything?" she asked as she put the phone back to her ear.

"Everything. Right. Look…I, um, can I meet you for breakfast or something?"

"What?" Rei wondered briefly if she were still dreaming. She and Kunzite had made a point of spending as little time with each other as possible since Minako had started dating him again. Rei was none too pleased with her friend's decision, and she had made that point abundantly clear to him on several occasions. In truth she was more jealous than she would ever dream of letting on, but she chose to torture Kunzite at any opportunity instead of admitting the fact; especially over offenses that he hadn't even committed in this incarnation. He refused to let her get to him, however, and it drove her insane.

"I need your help. Believe me; I wouldn't be calling you, Rei, if I didn't feel that you were the only person who could truly help me out here. But it's really awkward to talk about my problem over the phone. I need to speak with you in private." Rei tipped her head back and contemplated. "Please," he added quietly. Rei sighed. If Kunzite really was turning to her for help, it must have definitely been a serious matter, and she was willing to do anything to help Minako out, even if she wasn't so keen on assisting Kunzite.

"All right. Let's meet at Crown Fruit Parlor in about an hour," Rei said.

"See you there." The click of the disconnection signified the end of the call. Rei sat still for a few minutes longer, totally confused. She had just agreed to go and meet Kunzite, without Minako's presence. Rei flopped back on her pillows and sighed. She really should have been up by now, anyway. This was as good a reason as any, she supposed. Flipping back the covers, Rei slid out of the bed and headed towards her closet.

Kunzite sat at an outdoor table at the Crown Fruit Parlor and stared out at the crowds around him. Rei wasn't late, and he knew she wouldn't be, but he was simply being impatient. He watched the faces that walked by, each seeming more familiar than the next. A breeze ruffled his hair and shirt. He reached back to secure his long, platinum blonde hair in a low pony tail. The last thing he needed today was snarled hair. After all, today was an exceptionally important day. As he secured the band in his hair, he saw her weaving her way through the crowds on the streets; oversized sunglasses taking up half her face and a beret dipping low over one side of her head. Classic Rei. He stood half way out of his chair and waved awkwardly. Rei set a hand on one side of her face and pretended that she did not see him as she ducked into the doorway of the café. Kunzite sat back down again, wondering if she had actually seen him or not. A few moments passed as he stared at the door, debating on whether or not to go in after her. Just as he was about to go in, she reappeared at the door, a tall cup of steaming liquid in her hands.

Rei crossed the brief span of pavement between them and plunked down more heavily than she actually was in the chair across from Kunzite. "So what's the story?" She took a sip of her scalding hot tea and eyed Kunzite through her sunglasses.

"I'm going to ask Minako to marry me. What do you think I should get her?" Rei nearly spat out her gulp of tea in shock. She set down her cup and coughed.

"You're going to do _what?_" She pulled off her sunglasses and stared at Kunzite.

"Marriage. I need your help. I can't decide if she'd appreciate a ring or if she'd rather I used the money for something else…"

"Well, why don't you ask _her_? Why'd you have to drag me out of bed for this?" Rei's voice escalated in pitch. Her deep maroon nails dug into the soft plastic that lined the edge of the table. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Kunzite was going to steal her best friend—permanently—and he was audacious enough to ask her help in the process. Anger coursed through her veins, inciting the flames that she was barely keeping in control in her finger tips. Kunzite merely raised an eyebrow at her, his gray eyes calm and level.

"I can't ask her what she wants, because then she'll figure it out. I want to surprise her. You know her best, outside of Usagi, and if I asked Usagi, Minako would find out. I trust that you won't betray my secret to her, because you know she'd love the surprise." He licked his lips and watched the color slowly drain from Rei's already pale face. He hadn't expected her to be so irrationally upset over the issue. Though he didn't let it show, a flicker of doubt crossed his mind as he watched Rei's mental struggle. Was there something going on that he wasn't aware of?

Rei listened to his words through the haze of her anger. He loved her. He loved Minako enough to subjugate himself to Rei to make an important moment in her life special. He was lucky that despite her family's current residence being in Japan, she had been raised a Western girl with Western traditions. Minako's British heritage would only aid him in this venture. She would kill for a ring. Rei suddenly felt defeated.

"I will help you," Rei began. She noticed the glimmer of relief in his eyes. "But I swear to every god I know of, that if I ever find out that you hurt her again I will make you suffer." Her eyes darkened with her scowl. Of all the senshi, Rei was still the last one to fully trust the reincarnated shitennou.

Kunzite leaned forward on the table, clasping his hands in front of him and resting on his elbows. "Rei…" he almost began his diatribe of nightmares and personal torture but sighed instead. No matter what he said, he wouldn't be able to sway her opinion. He shook his head and slapped his hands lightly on the table as he leaned back again. "Well, let's get started."

"You're not going to lecture me about how you're a good man and aren't going to betray everyone and everything you hold dear?" She quirked an eyebrow at him.

"No. I will never be able to atone for my past transgressions. And I can see that you are not ready to look past the mistakes I made in another lifetime. I am here now trying to start over and work to do the right thing. I think Minako…I think she is the guiding light to the right path. I intend to keep on track this time. But, I will not lie to you, nor will I ask you to change your mind. That is something you will have to do on your own terms, in your own time."

Rei broke eye contact with him and played with the hot cup of tea on the table in front of her. Forgiveness was not a game she had ever excelled at. It was certainly no easier this time. Ever since she had regained some of the fuzzy memories of the Silver Millennium and the even fuzzier memories of those first few months as a senshi, she had not been able to shake the feeling that the reincarnation of the shitennou was bound to lead to a disastrous repeat of the Silver Millennium. So sitting across from this man who may not have even remembered the whole truth of the past himself, yet still judging him for who he had been felt right to her, if unfair. She brushed some hair that had fallen over her shoulder back behind her ear.

Kunzite cleared his throat softly, the silence between them was growing rather uncomfortable and he was eager to begin his mission. Rei looked up at him again and studied his face. He didn't give off an aura of darkness. All she felt from him was power and authority, yet with a more refined and quiet nature. It was similar to the feelings she got when she was around Minako, who always seemed to give off an air of sheer capability. They would be well suited for each other. Rei felt comfortable knowing that. Finally, she spoke again; "Did you have anything specific in mind for her?"

He smiled. It was the first true smile Rei had ever seen grace his features. Its brilliance went straight to his eyes and she noticed that it spread through his whole body. If she were being truly honest with herself, she would have found the look quite charming. Excitedly, Kunzite dug deep into his pocket and pulled out a stack of carefully folded papers. He passed them across the glass tabletop where Rei pulled them from his fingertips.

She unfolded the papers and stared. The first page was a picture of a ring that easily could have cost several hundred thousand yen. The entire band was studded with tiny diamonds, and the main stone was large and pink tinted, square cut. Rei thought it was terribly gaudy, and figured Minako would too. She pulled the top paper off the stack and flipped it upside down on the table. "No."

Kunzite picked up the paper and nodded. He hadn't been overly fond of that particular ring, either. He watched Rei's face intently as she leaved through the different types of rings he had been considering. Sometimes she would frown slightly, and other times she would pause and look more closely in consideration. He wondered if she thought that he had absolutely horrid taste, as she didn't seem to like any of the rings he had printed out. Then, she stopped suddenly.

"This one." She flipped the paper over to him. She didn't even need to look at the rest of the pictures in the stack. He took the paper gingerly, as his mouth went dry. The picture portrayed a golden band with delicate flower shapes cut out of the gold. The diamond in the center was of a slightly yellow color and was a round cut, set deep into the band. He was silent for a few moments, surprised at Rei's choice for her friend. "What?" Rei asked.

"That one was my great-grandmother's," he replied softly. Rei tugged the paper out of his grasp and looked over the paper again. Minako would love it because it was different. She would also appreciate it for the significance that it carried with it.

"So are you saying that you don't have access to it?" She looked up at Kunzite and he looked back with his usual stoic mask.

"No, that's not it. Well, actually my aunt was going to sell it. I bought it off of her yesterday. I'm just surprised. I thought Minako might like something flashier than this antique."

"Minako carries enough brilliance with her as it is, she doesn't need an excessive declaration to enhance that." Rei brushed a few strands of hair over her shoulder.

Kunzite nodded, then reached down and fished around in his pocket. He pulled out the box he had been carrying with him since a week ago, when he picked it up from his aunt's house. It was deep green velvet and creased with age. He fingered it delicately a few moments before setting it gently on the table between them.

Rei suddenly felt the weight of this moment settle into the base of her stomach. No matter what she thought of him, Kunzite was earnest in his actions. She hesitated before reaching for the box. "May I?" she asked. He gestured towards it and she picked it up.

She opened it carefully, feeling the reverence of the age of the box. The afternoon sun caught the stone and it glistened with an inner fire, the light bouncing off the several facets of the stone. Rei's breath hitched in her throat. The only other stone she had seen that was more beautiful than that one was the Imperial crystal. The band was not overly ornate, but carefully carved and delicate looking. Kunzite's great-grandmother must have been an exceptionally lucky and special woman. Exactly what Minako already was. She closed the box gingerly. "Nothing else will do." She set the box down in front of him, and locked gazes with him.

"Then I won't bother looking for anything else," he said. He put the box back in his pocket, and stood up. Rei stood up as well and picked up her cup of tea off the table. They stood awkwardly for a few minutes as the crowds of people bustled past them. Rei had expected to spend more time at this meeting, and she could tell Kunzite had not expected it to end so abruptly either. They were not friends, and that did not help the situation any, either.

"Well," Rei started, and pushed her hat further back on her head.

"May I treat you to lunch? Since you came all this way, and we're still out?" He shoved his hands in his pockets and rocked backwards on his heels a little. Rei had never seen him react on nervous energy, and somehow the small gesture endeared her some. Besides, it was very obvious he was making an effort to forge a friendship with the best friend of the woman he was truly in love with. She felt her resolve withering. Besides, she was hungry.

"All right," she stated simply. The two started walking in no particular direction, Rei occasionally sipping on her tea, which was now growing cold.

"Where would you like to go?" Kunzite asked. His hands were still shoved in his pockets, and beside the casual gesture, he still had a very rigid posture as he walked. Rei wondered briefly if he ever relaxed as she accessed what area they were headed to.

"How about some soba? I'm not in the mood for anything heavy."

"Okay." They walked a few more blocks until Kunzite steered them in to the small and relatively quiet Sarashina-Horii. They found a table and placed their orders, each choosing something vastly different.

"So," Rei started. "How are you planning on asking her?" She picked up her new cup of tea and took a sip. She leaned on her elbow and watched him. Kunzite himself was mid-sip from his bottle of Kirin Fukkoku Lager. He swallowed and swirled the liquid in the bottle for a minute.

"I haven't figured that out yet. Part of me thinks I should go the whole traditional route; ask her parents first then plan a fancy dinner or something—"

"Not romantic enough. It's too typical." Rei cut him off. "Minako's got this outlandish streak. She'd be impressed if you made a point of making a production out of it. Kind of like asking someone at a ball game."

"I'd rather it be something more personal; something more private."

"Then do something off the wall. Take her to do something that you both really enjoy, or some really romantic spot. Sunsets and vistas and all that." Kunzite stared at her, blankly. That didn't sound much better than a ball game.

"Well, let me ask you this. How would you like someone to propose to you?" He leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"Propose to me? I hope they wouldn't bother!" Rei exclaimed. She let out a quiet bitter laugh. "I have no intention of ever dating, let alone marrying."

"Mmm." Kunzite made a non-committal noise and tried not to let it show that he was analyzing her.

"Men suck. They chew you up and spit you out. Claim they love you, then abandon you when something more interesting comes along. And, despite how much you say you love her, Minako would do best to snub you outright. I know she won't though, so don't worry."

"I'm sorry you've been hurt, Rei." He genuinely felt bad for the traumas he did not know the details of in her past, that caused her to be so cynical about love. She could learn a thing or two from her best friend.

"What?" Rei hissed as her eyes narrowed in to slits.

"Someone in your life has obviously treated you very badly. I'm sorry that it happened to you, because on all other accounts you could be a very wonderful woman to date. You're strong, confidant, beautiful, realistic, grounded…all traits that any real man would kill for in a mate. It's a shame that you've shut yourself off from them because of something that someone did to you."

"How dare you?" Rei, clearly affronted, stood up and stalked out of the restaurant. Kunzite watched her go in stunned silence. When the waiter arrived with two steaming bowls of noodles, he sent hers back and only managed to pick at his own for a few minutes before paying and setting off after her.

Outside, Rei dug her cell phone out of her purse and punched Minako's number out on the key pad. She would not, under any circumstances let Minako marry this man. The phone rang several times, and Minako did not pick up. In front of her, another cell phone rang and a blonde girl stopped in the middle of the street, searching through her purse for the source of the sound. Rei, had pulled her own phone away from her ear and started to shut it off when she collided with the blonde girl who had been searching her purse. The girl crashed to the ground while Rei tottered backwards but did not fall.

"Ow! What the hell's your—Rei!" Minako looked up to the scowling face of Rei and bit back her chastisement. Clearly, Rei was in a foul mood. Minako grabbed the few items that had fallen out of her purse when she had hit the ground and scrambled back up, enveloping Rei in a hug. Rei did not move to hug her back, simply scowled further. "What's wrong?" Rei shook her head against Minako's shoulder. "Tell me what happened," Minako said quietly as she pulled back. Her features darkened into worry. "Did something happen on patrol last night?"

"No, I…just had a bad conversation with someone." Rei sighed; frustrated that she couldn't admit the truth to Minako face to face. "Where are you headed anyway?"

"I'm looking for Kunzite. We were supposed to go to the movies today, but he didn't show up this afternoon. And he's always on time for things, so I was a little concerned that I had gotten the time and place wrong and was heading to the theater anyway, to see if that's where he might be." Minako brushed at her bangs and looked helplessly at Rei. "You wouldn't have happened to see him, would you?"

"I…haven't, no." Rei adjusted her hat and started walking back towards Crown. She deliberately avoided looking at Minako in the eyes, because she was a notoriously bad liar, and Minako would know instantly. She had grabbed Minako's arm and was practically dragging her friend along with her.

"I hope nothing's wrong," Minako said.

"Look, Minako." Rei stopped abruptly as they reached the door to the fruit parlor. "Do you really trust him? I don't."

"Rei…" Minako pouted a little. "Give them a chance. They're not the same people they once were. Kunzite's not the man you think he is. He has loving parents and a sister that he absolutely adores and nieces and nephews who he's amazingly gentle and playful with...and he gives to charities and volunteers his free time at an animal shelter."

"An animal shelter, Minako?"

"Okay, so maybe not! But regardless, he's not a cold blooded killer who doesn't blink at stealing people's souls." Minako set her hands on her hips. "What is this all about, anyway? I've been dating him for a year now and you still won't drop it. I think I'm a pretty decent judge of character, even if I can't read people's auras like you can. I think I'd know if he was bad news." Rei put a hand on her forehead and closed her eyes to gather strength.

"I just worry that he—well, they," she corrected herself, "have the potential to betray us again." She opened her eyes and looked in to Minako's eyes, whose expression told that she was clearly annoyed.

"Mmm…yes, and you also have the potential of getting your….crystal—" she managed to edit herself in time to not give them away— "stolen again and turn all voodoo evil on Usagi." She punched Rei playfully in the arm. "But, Rei, that's really unlikely, don't you think?"

"That has nothing to do with what I'm talking about."

"Just spend some time with them, Rei, please. I'm asking nicely now. How are you going to work closely with them if you're always going to be ready to stab them in the back the second they put a toe to the line? They're nice guys. They are here to do good things. Give it a rest, already."

"Whatever, Minako. Just don't come crying to me when he ends up playing tonsil hockey with the baddie of the week, okay?" Rei spun on her heels and entered the fruit parlor, desperately hoping that Usagi or Makoto or Ami would be there. Perplexed, Minako followed after her.

Kunzite had been following the pair for a few blocks, his heart practically in his throat when he saw Rei collide with Minako. He could only guess what Rei would divulge in her volatile mood. He was perched behind a wall as the two talked. Minako was more animated as she spoke, while Rei simply hit a sour pose and stayed that way. He hadn't thought that what he had said was all that offensive; he was just trying to get a grasp on why Rei was so bitter. And to tell her that he thought she was an exceptional woman in her own right. In fact, he thought all of the senshi were truly wonderful people. He could think of plenty people who he encountered on a daily basis who would have killed just to have a conversation with the Miko. Minako would be happiest if Rei was as well. Several late night conversations had given way to Minako confessing that she was quite worried for her best friend and the turmoil she seemed to live with everyday. He watched as the conversation quickly turned into an argument. He could tell, because Minako had adopted her favorite wide stance and looked about ready to tackle Rei and shake her to make her listen to her point. When Rei turned and entered the café, Kunzite moved from his spot and followed the two inside. This needed to end.

Rei spotted Makoto's tall form sitting at the girls' usual table by the window and made a beeline for it. Minako was just behind her, wanting to get a word in edge wise. Usagi was sitting across from Makoto and perked up when she saw her two friends approaching. "Rei-chan! Minako-chan! What are you doing here?" Her voice was its usual high pitched perky timbre.

"I just thought I'd drop by…" "Kunzite ditched me." Rei and Minako spoke at the same time.

"No, you didn't!" Minako turned on Rei. "You didn't just 'drop in'!"

"Not now, Minako." Makoto and Usagi looked back and forth between the two women. They hadn't argued quite like this in a long time, and the childish tone that was starting to erupt from Rei was rather startling. Minako turned back to Makoto and Usagi and stuck her thumb out in Rei's general direction.

"She's been acting shady since I met her a few minutes ago. Something is going on and she won't fess up as to what it is!"

"Um…" Makoto started to say something when she stopped, looking past Rei and Minako. Kunzite had entered the café and was looking around to spot the two women he had followed. "Minako, didn't you say you were looking for Kunzite?"

"What?" Minako gave Makoto a strange look. "No, I wasn't looking for him; he ditched me, and anyway, I was saying that Rei's acting weird and we need to get to the bottom of it." Makoto remained looking past Minako and Rei, focusing on something that was approaching them. Seeing this, Usagi turned, following Makoto's line of vision. Kunzite was standing behind Rei and Minako and looking as tall and ominous as ever, even somewhat agitated, which sent a shiver straight through Usagi. Her already large, blue eyes widened and she stared at him. He returned the look, motioning for her to stay quiet.

"You want to know what's wrong, Minako? Do you really want to know?!" Rei had grabbed Minako's wrist and was gripping it firmly.

"Yes! You're acting like someone slapped you in the face, and I want to know why it is that you're so crabby!"

"Maybe it's because your boyfriend called me this morning insisting that I had to come and meet with him to—"

"Rei!" Kunzite's voice was sharp and cut through her statement easily. Minako whipped around and pulled her hand out of Rei's grip. She felt caught between being angry at being ditched and relieved that Rei hadn't stashed his body somewhere. Finally she settled on being indignant and huffed; crossing her arms over her chest.

"Tell me what is going on." Her statement was voiced in a calm, clear voice. Minako looked directly into his eyes, ignoring the disheveled state of his wind-blown hair and the slight downturn of his lips as her frowned a little. He saw the anxiousness in her expression and decided that this was the moment, even if it wasn't special and romantic and girly.

"Please don't get mad," he started as he crossed the few short steps between them. Rei rolled her eyes and walked towards the booth, motioning for Makoto to slide over. The taller woman acquiesced and gave Rei enough room to sit down. Usagi turned back to the two in front of her, a confused look on her face. Makoto watched the pair in front of her, as if she were just caught watching a daytime T.V. melodrama.

"Were you really with Rei this morning?" Minako's voice held a bit of a whiney note.

"Yes," Kunzite stated simply. Minako felt herself getting somewhat sick, she swallowed and closed her eyes to fight the nausea. Maybe Rei was trying to tell her that Kunzite had tried to start an affair with her. "Wait, a minute," Kunzite said, bringing her attention back to his face. "I can see where you're going with that, and that's not the case."

"What were you doing with her, then?" Kunzite gripped Minako's biceps and squeezed them gently. She tipped her head back. He licked his lips, something Minako knew he only did when he was exceptionally nervous. "I needed her advice on something." Minako's brow furrowed in confusion as she tried to work out what Kunzite could possibly need to ask Rei's advice about.

"What would you need her advice for?" The fruit parlor seemed to grow quieter as more patrons started to listen in on the conversation that was going on in the corner. It seemed that others had picked up on the same train-wreck-waiting-to-happen vibe that Makoto had.

"Minako Aino, I love you." Kunzite's voice dropped lower as his hands slid down her arms to grip her hands. Makoto bit her lip and grabbed Rei's and Usagi's hands under the table. Rei's eyes widened. She hadn't expected in her wildest thoughts since this morning that she would even be remotely present in this moment. The nervous tension in the air felt palatable. "I think about you when I wake up in the morning until I fall asleep at night. You are my light in the darkness and I need to have you in my life forever. Marry me." It wasn't a question so much as it was a command. All the noise inside the shop seemed to stop. Patrons stopped eating halfway through bites and even the whirr of the refrigerators seemed to grow quiet in the importance of this moment. Usagi stifled a squeal as Makoto's grip on her hand tightened to vice like strength. All eyes focused on Minako as Kunzite fished the green velvet box from his pants pocket. "Well?" he asked when Minako didn't respond immediately.

Minako shook her head as if waking from a dream. "Of course!" she said. "Of course, you silly man!" Kunzite smiled. Big, wide and brilliantly enough that the smile seemed to reach to the tips of his toes. He bent down and kissed her deeply. The relief flooding through him crashed like waves on the rocks as Minako leapt up and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love you," she whispered in his ear as he held her up against his body in a tight bear hug. He set her down and opened the box with the ring, plucking it out and sliding it on her finger. Minako broke contact with him just long enough to get a quick look at the ring. "It's beautiful. It's perfect. _You're _perfect."

Around them, the other patrons of the café began to clap and cheer. It wasn't often that strangers were included in wedding proposals, and this particular proposal was special given that these two people were clearly made for each other. The nearest tables started saying congratulations to the newly engaged couple.

Usagi looked to Makoto and Rei. Makoto had finally dropped her hand, but the excitement still glimmered in her eyes. Usagi herself felt as if she was overflowing with happiness. Finally, her friends were starting to get the happiness in life they deserved. "Can I hug them now?" she asked Makoto quietly. Makoto nodded and Usagi jumped out of the booth and tackled Minako around the waist. Makoto and Rei laughed with Minako at the sight. Makoto glanced at Rei's face and noticed that her friend's smile was sad. It was something she resolved herself to ask Rei about later. Right now it was Minako's moment in the sun.

Kunzite was laughing, too, when he looked over Minako and Usagi's heads at Rei. She felt his gaze and locked eyes with him. The anger melted away at the joy she could see on his face. It had been the best moment she had ever seen in her life, even if she hadn't been prepared for it. He broke eye contact with Rei to look down at his new fiancé. Rei saw the depth of his love in his eyes and knew that he would not betray her this time. Makoto squirmed next to her and Rei slid out of the booth so that Makoto could join Usagi in cooing over Minako's ring and hugging her friend. Rei walked closer to the group, but still hung back. Kunzite caught her gaze again, and smiled at her.

"Thank you," he mouthed to her. Rei smiled back, the last traces of bitterness falling away from her features. She nodded to him in acknowledgement.

"Rei! Get over here!" Minako motioned for her best friend to come and take her turn with hugs, the past few moments of argument completely forgotten. Minako pulled Rei into a tight hug. "You'll have to dish about what he asked you later," she said. Rei laughed.

"No." Minako pouted for a few seconds before letting the grin creep back to her face.

"A round for the happy couple and their friends, on the house!" Motoki burst into café, as Unazuki had rushed over to the arcade as soon as she had witnessed Minako's answer. She trailed behind her brother grinning from ear to ear. Motoki shook hands with Kunzite, who he didn't know very well and hugged Minako.

"Ooh! Ooh! I want a chocolate milkshake!" Usagi jumped up and down, clapping at the prospect of more free milkshakes. Everyone laughed as Unazuki sauntered away to prepare the drinks.

Later that evening, after Rei had climbed back in bed and was leafing through the latest magazine she had picked up; her phone went off again, buzzing against the night stand. She groaned and picked it up. Minako had sent her a text message with a picture attachment. It depicted a bright fuchsia dress with a halter style top and teal cut out flowers cascading down one side of the skirt, which billowed out from a bright yellow sash at the waist. The caption to the picture read: _'bridesmaid dress y/n_?' Rei grimaced as she zoomed in on the picture to get a better look at the hideous flowers. She shook her head and typed back a message in response.

'_Ew. No._' A few seconds later the phone buzzed again. Rei picked it up, wondering what Minako could possibly say to defend her choice.

'_Ha-ha. Got ya!_' Rei smiled and powered her phone off. Finally, she'd be able to get some sleep.


End file.
